


Always Like this - Isak对Even说我爱你的十件事情（中文翻译）

by retts, SKAMles



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKAMles/pseuds/SKAMles
Summary: 原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/9051805





	

1\. 实际上，共享衣物并不是一件好事。不完全干净不说，而且本来就很少的衣服会变的更少，因为你的男友又霸占了你四分之一的衣服。然而，话虽这样说，Isak同意Even随意翻自己的衣柜，在里面找他喜欢的内衣或者连帽衫。Even很少穿三层以下的衣服——他喜欢温暖和被包围的感觉（一种安全感）——而Isak又通常会给他再加上一两层的衣服，所以当Isak拿下一件夹克外套或者帽子又或者围巾把Even裹住时，总会给他意外的惊喜。（当Even用手臂环住Isak，让他靠近自己的时候，Isak也会充满安全感。）

2\. Even这几天睡得更多了，尽管他说如果是和Isak在一起的话，他可以睡得更好。  
在他们连续两夜一同度过之后，Even从不问Isak他是否可以继续留宿一晚。Isak也知道Even不会问起这件事。Even害怕问这个问题，因为这个问题的答案通常都是肯定的。  
是的，Isak会让Even留下，尽管他们有可能都不会睡觉。  
是的，Isak会让Even留下，因为从他过去那几次半夜醒来而Even不在身边的感受来看，他绝对不喜欢这种感觉。  
是的，Isak会让Even留下，因为他想。  
（我也会睡得更好，如果是你在我的身边。）

3\. 在Isak的包里，有许多糖果和饼干。在他夹克的口袋里又有几块谷麦棒。这些是为了在Even的脑袋以光速运转时而准备的。Even的身体试图去赶上他的思路，但总是失败，因为Even会忘记吃饭。所以Isak时常会有意无意地递给正在讲话的Even一个脆饼，并看着那个脆饼在两口之内消失。在Isak的帆布背包里还总会有一瓶水和一支唇膏。在包的一个口袋中又藏着多余的几杆笔和一叠白纸，以及Even的备用药物，那些药物被小心地收纳在一个压缩袋后。现在，Isak随身带着许多为Even准备的东西，而显然他并不在意这些东西的重量。  
（天呐Isak，你的包里都有些什么东西？真是太重了！！嘿，给我点你的东西吧？啊，唇膏！正是我需要的！）

4\. Isak没有一刻不在看Even。Even是美好的，是耀眼的，又是那么的温和。他几乎只需站在那里，就可以抽走Isak肺里的所有气体，宛如一位夕阳下的天使。Isak克制不住自己一直盯着Even。他半眯双眼，就像在做梦那样看着Even，尽管他知道这并不是在做梦。一切都是真实的，Isak的指尖好像传来了Even皮肤的触感，他体味着这种感觉，Isak甚至可以感受到Even也在轻轻地触摸着自己。他们在哪里并不重要，在学校，在一个聚会上，在外吃饭或者仅是漫无目的的在城市中游荡，Isak的目光总是跟随着Even。Isak的目光，是用来描摹Even微笑时，他嘴角勾起的弧度，他眼尾那些微微荡起的皱纹，他面颊上那些可爱的雀斑。Isak被Even的一颦一蹙钩住了心弦。Isak总是看着Even就仿佛他溺水了一般——一个不能屏住呼吸的男孩，直到Even回看他，直到Even开始吻他。  
（Magnus：Isak，老兄，你怎么总是在Even出现的确切时刻开始看他？简直像魔法！这有点肉麻，说实话。）

5\. 做爱真是太tm的爽了。是的，终于：合适的部位，恰当的长度，适合的硬度，紧压在他的周围，他的体内。在脸颊之间，那个狭小空间里，Even喷出沉重的气息，他感觉自己仿佛置身云端。Even甚至无力去做亲吻这个动作，因为他正专注于如何让Isak失去理智。透过汗水，Isak努力眨着眼睛，Isak爱极了Even的瞳孔在性快感下一次次的收缩，以及Even优美的颈部线条好像诱惑着别人去舔舐，吮吸。他们以最亲近的方式，在彼此的身体上遗留了抓痕和一些甜蜜的印记。现在，Isak用他柔软的声调和极具情色意味的喘息声向Even乞求一个吻。他们兴奋而且激动，如同有火焰在体内燃烧。身体的反应是无法用语言言说的，Isak所体验到的要远超于简单的窒息感，迷醉感和对性索求无度的渴望之情。当Even望向Isak，以一种不会有什么要比此更亲密，更深入的方式时，Isak只能将Even抱得更紧，希望这种亲密和深入能够持续，甚至更加紧密和强烈。然后它终于发生了——当真正足够亲密和深入的时候，Isak挣扎着睁开他的双眼，在下一刻里，他放松了紧抓着Even湿发的手（但不曾松开），并猛拉着Even来了一个漫长而浪漫的吻，尽管他们的唇部依旧肿胀疼痛。（接着他们重新开始。）

6\. e：所以如果这个宇宙里有黄色窗帘，那我们现在在做什么？  
i：我以为我们已经结束了关于平行宇宙的讨论？  
e：这是你的想法，Isak。拜托，快看，看那个黄色的窗帘。  
i：嗯...好吧。那我们正在做一些别的事情。  
e：*挑眉*  
i：在外面。我们，我们还不知道彼此的存在。我们……  
e：是孤独的？  
i：是吧，但是。我猜，我们应该在等待。就像有一种什么事要即将发生的感觉。是关于好的事情。  
e：嗯，我知道那种感觉。所以我们何时相见？  
i：嘿，不要太急！所以。我们只是在同样的时间里，位于不同的地方，而且仅是几步之隔，你懂么？只不过你走路的姿势不一样……  
e：又来？我知道你模仿过我走路的，Isak。  
i：你撒谎！但不管怎样，嘘，好吧，如果你像其他人一样走路的话，我们可能会更早撞见对方……  
e：那如果你没有带你的棒球帽的话，你可能也会更早看到到我。  
i：不准羞辱我的棒球帽！再说，我是反着戴帽子的，他们看起来很酷！Baby，别这样。  
e：抱歉，抱歉，hmmm，你继续。  
i：嗯，所有的行星宇宙之间的运行都是准确无误的，所以我们两在一场会议上相遇或者别的什么地方遇见，得花上好一会。在另一世界里的Isak开会开得非常无聊，所以躲进洗手间里玩手机，而当他走出隔间，另一个Even也他妈的特别令人难以置信，他几乎抽走了所有手纸......!  
e：这是我们的故事！不是么，你在抄袭我们的故事，我简直不敢相信！  
i：哈哈哈*亲亲*谁让我们的故事那么好......

7\. 当Even推着购物推车走过一排清洁剂和纸巾的时候，车的轮子在Isak的体重下发出轻轻的咿咿呀呀声。Isak试着想要引领Even驶向麦片区，但另一个男孩却偏偏将推车在货架间推得歪歪扭扭。现在是凌晨2:18分，整个超市除了他们以外，只有一个可怜的不停咒骂的人半醒不醒地清算着钱柜，完全忽略了两个在这诡异的时间点出来兴奋采购的男孩。Isak坐在手推车上，手臂向后抓住车的两边作为平衡。他们试着不制造什么噪音，可这在Even不停地用急停和转弯来制造的恐吓之下似乎毫无用处，Isak笑着叫着，不停警告Even停下来。Even只会在一个个故意制造的拐弯处，突然扬起明亮的笑容作为回答。他们都有点high了，在安全套柜列前亲热了几分钟，继而又突然分开呼吸空气。Even颇有深意地扬了扬眉毛，Isak翻了个白眼（试着但是没有成功忍住笑）但是最终还是任命地从架子上拿了一个加大量的套装。他们花了很长时间极为聒噪地在香料架前一一浏览，然后开始争论该买哪一种蔬菜为好（e:有一些是可以吃的；i：妈的一个都不能吃好吗）。在一个店员扯着嗓子骂他们差点撞掉了一个汤罐头金字塔之后，Even终于把购物车推向了麦片架（这也是他们来这里的主要原因）。Isak跳下推车然后走向了一盒那种裹满糖衣的、会让人长蛀牙的麦片，把它扔到了能多益（一种巧克力酱）和九捆啤酒旁边。Even哼了一声，抓起这个盒子走过推车，停下给了Isak一个缠绵的吻，然后把它放回货架然后拿起了一盒有机燕麦。Isak又翻了一个白眼。（你知道如果你一直翻白眼的话，总有一天你的脸会永远卡在那里的……不过你会依然fucking hot就是了。）

8\. 担心就好像一颗松了的牙，Isak总忍不住要用舌尖一次又一次碰它。看着Even裹在被单里慢慢沉入睡眠，直到他似乎要一点点从这个世界上消失的样子，担心就像持续不停的滴答声悬在Isak脑后。Isak不敢动丝毫，困在由这张床和这个躺在上面的无比珍贵的人组成的世界里，悲伤的，安静的，有着心跳的。他只希望自己能够用自己的臂膀包在Even四周，保护他远离那些高高低低。可这是不可能的，而且这个想法让阵阵疼痛穿过他肋骨间的空隙。一小时一小时过去，Isak终于做了些别的事，亲吻Even的额头，呢喃着他会一直在他的身边。Even的眼皮轻颤，但是依然合着，Isak在起身之前用手一遍遍穿过Even柔软的发丝。公寓安静极了，Isak快速地解决了他的早饭，烤了一块蘸着能多益面包，然后多做了几片，如果Even过一会可以被说服吃一点的话。Even的妈妈发信息给他，Isak适当地回复了一下，知道对一个不能在生病的儿子身边的母亲来说担心他是一件多么艰难的事。Isak太懂这些了。他回去看了眼Even但他依然熟睡着，所以Isak洗了个澡然后洗了些他原本打算之后再洗的脏衣服（真的）。在他的朋友们问他Even怎么样时他回复了Even的实时消息，接着还刷好了盘子。Isak突然感觉有点孤独，在这么个冷清的公寓里，而Even还在另外一个世界中。Isak擦干了手回到卧室，小心地钻进被窝在那个男孩边上躺下。一会之后，Even动了动，睁着朦胧的眼睛找Isak。Isak回看着他，和他一起缓缓地呼吸，耐心而温柔。很长时间之后，Even轻轻说了声Hey，Isak也轻声回答了Hey。尽管担心没有减少丝毫，但是Isak渐渐放松下来，然后和Even开始说话，仿佛他已经等待了整个周末。直到Even再次感觉疲劳，Isak轻吻他的眼睑，然后告诉他我会一直在。（他依然在睡但我等一下会监督他吃点东西的。是的，恩，我没事。额，我们有吃的。是的，Mrs. Næsheim，你不用……哦，好吧，谢谢你。）

9\. 在一个塞满了虚度时光的人的屋子里找到他的男朋友并不是件难事，因为Even总是那个最高的人，无论他去哪里。Isak在楼梯旁找到他了，在和Jena说话，又是一个超级暗恋他的同班同学。Isak才不关心呢。才不。Even用一个甜笑一个吻和一个halla - 他们的日常 - 跟他打了招呼，然后把Isak的肩膀箍在了怀里。Isak向他身边倾了倾，半个人都靠在了他身上，让一个吻延长了许久直到他们分开然后蹭了蹭鼻头。当Isak突然躲开的时候Even的唇舌正准备进一步深入，他会意地挑了挑眉毛。Isak一脸无辜的样子转向Jena，那姑娘立刻编了个借口然后飞快地离开了。Even大笑了起来，而Isak因为他们紧贴的身子感到Even的笑声滚过他的身体，这感觉妙极了。这种亲密让他的肠子都要扭结了。“嘿，你介意我再拿一瓶啤酒吗？”Even问道，手指在Isak的下颚骨上摩挲。Isak耸耸肩。“额，不行吗？我为什么要在意呢？”Even的笑顿时变得有些伤心。Isak翻了个白眼然后倾身上前撩过他掉下来的发丝。他的头发又软又光滑，简直有点好笑。“你知道你的极限，”Isak简单地说，“这并不是我的工作去……好吧，恩，对，这的确是”，Even朝他扬起了一边的眉毛让他不禁笑起来，“但是，无论如何，就像我说的，你比我更了解你自己。”Even盯着他看的眼神格外明亮，Isak的心脏仿佛跳漏了几拍，Even的眼神从没在使他的世界天旋地转这件事上失败过。Even温柔地轻蹭他的鼻头，低下肩来让两人的手指相缠。“来吧，我们找些啤酒然后跳舞。我很想跳一支慢舞，你呢？”Isak看了一眼屋子里蹦蹦跳跳猛烈旋转的人群，然后看回Even，他的脸被天花板上闪烁的灯光照亮。“好呀，来吧。”Isak回答，开心地跟上他。（你刚刚说是要慢舞的！你不能跟着艾米纳姆慢舞啊Even！注：艾米纳姆是嘻哈之王）

10\. 这世界除了Even探向Isak的舌头，唇齿之间的碰撞和相互吮吸，和每一次撞击时相蹭的鼻尖外什么都不剩下了。Isak紧抓着Even脑后的头发，踮起脚尖更深地吻他。Even贴着他的唇轻哼，修长的手滑进Isak的T恤，沿着他的腰和髋一路点火，猛拽着他让他们的身体紧密相贴。也许Isak需要再某些时候大口呼吸一下，但谁会在Even用他的舌头做那事而且他还特别在行的时候理会这个？Isak将他的头后倾，Even的嘴唇顺势滑向他的脖颈，Isak深深地、颤抖着呼吸，星空变得摇摇欲坠。他们还在家外面呢，Isak迷乱的大脑努力想道，于是他奋力抓住门把手推开了门，他们双双绊倒在门栏，四肢交缠，兴奋的笑飘了一路。Isak的背撞到了墙上，他的手环上Even，用舌吻堵住了Even脸上愈展愈开的笑，因为，靠，他太性感了。这一切都热极了，热极了，Even把他压在墙上，从头到脚都顶着他，重重地，每一个感官都被无限放大。Isak喘息着抬起一条腿，然后 -- “额并不是因为这不够hot但是我们今晚没打算看gay片的” -- Eskild的声音从远处传来。Isak花了一会才反应过来，这声音并不远，就和他在一个房间里。Isak满脸震惊地和Even分开，发现Eskild, Noora,和Linn挤在一张沙发上，以不同程度的逗趣、感兴趣和尴尬盯着他们。“Oh my god” Isak哀嚎一声，然后从Even身下窜出，双手遮着他灼烧的面庞。他想死的心都有了。为什么地上没有个洞把他吞进去？Even那边，作为一个恢复大师，他理了理他的头发然后把T恤塞进牛仔裤。“你们在看什么？”他问得很随意，声音低沉着。Isak来不及欣赏他的声音，因为他的震惊程度不亚于被自己爸妈欣赏到他和男友做爱，以至于他的勃起已经被立刻扼杀了。如果他们现在回他的卧室，他的室友们会知道他们俩在做爱然后 —— 想到这里时Noora回答了Even的问题，“漂亮女人”，而Isak看到快乐一瞬间闪过Even的脸。他朝Isak笑了一下，跳向沙发，抓起桌上的一条被子然后在地上铺开。Isak看着他在被子上捣鼓了一阵子，好让自己纤长的身子坐的舒服。Noora给了一个友善且理解的眼神，然后微微倾头作为邀请。Isak完全可以回他的卧室里好好生闷气，因为他的室友们毁了他本该完美的晚上，而且还在半路上偷了他的男朋友，但是 -- fuck it。Isak脱下他的外套然后走回客厅和Even坐在一起。Linn手上有一碗爆米花，但他们只能在努力扒开她冷而僵的手时才能吃到。“让我们一起来看吧” Eskild摁下播放键，开场画面出来的时候Even立刻饶有兴致地坐直了身子。Isak气鼓鼓地抱怨说“我们已经看了有262627遍这个电影了”。于是他开始看Even，把电影抛在脑后了。

有的时候，Isak会直接说出来那些字眼。没有令他停顿的羞耻，没有怀疑，没有自责。三个能改变他们之间一切却又什么都改变不了的字眼，能让Even笑到眼睛都眯起来，然后把Isak拽得更近一些，额头相抵的字眼。于是Even会说三个简单的字眼作为答复，比如halla，小豆蔻，或者别的微小的、不重要的，但只属于他们的字眼。Isak轻叹一声，把他的脸塞到Even身边，然后沉沉睡去。


End file.
